


Time Still sometimes

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stills sometimes. You both feel it: it slows down, the sounds muffled, the colors too vivid all of sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Still sometimes

Time stills sometimes. You both feel it: it slows down, the sounds muffled, the colors too vivid all of sudden.

You’ve always been acutely aware of each other; years of fighting evil and watching each other’s backs, all the time, have made you hyperaware of everything that surrounds you…but it’s more than that; it’s the stolen glances, it’s years of half confessed fantasies and real moments that have made you attuned to each other in ways none of you can really understand sometimes and for the longest time you haven’t even tried to wrap your heads around it.

Before the deal, when you were both still able to pretend, when you foolishly thought that a lifetime together would be enough…would have to suffice, those moments were like bright spots you both tried desperately to ignore, because things were too messy…and words, could hold you back only so far…until they lost any meaning, especially when they started to sound hollow, mechanical…especially when they stopped making sense.

You treasure those moments, now…you let them linger, you both taste them. You’re greedy for that electricity, that warmth that envelope you. You count the seconds, in the back of your mind, trying to grasp them, trying to make them last: you see the little things, now: you both do…you notice details in each other that, for some reason, had always escaped you before…

You learn each other, in those moments, all over again. You counts the days and minutes, in the back of your head, as you try to make the world around you fade more and more often.

There’s the hunt, of course…because it’s who you are: killing monsters, helping people, trying to rid the world of as many son of bitches as possible, enjoying the thrill and the rush of adrenalyne, living with fear and pride…has always been your lives.

There’s more now: you know the way each other taste, you know the soft sounds your skins make against each other’s, you know what it is like to burst with fear and love and knowing the other feel the same.  
You both know what it’s like to fall asleep listening to the other’s breath and heartbeat. You know what it’s like to look at each other, when there are no shields, no self built walls, nothing else…but silence and the two of you.

And it’s painful, each moment drives home the urgency of trying to save Dean, of what might happen if you fail…but you both ignore those thoughts, you grasp the seconds, you choose each other…as always.

Seconds, minutes as times stands still, as noises fade, as you can almost hear each other’s heartbeats…and the colors are too vivid: green meet hazel, the world, theirs, whispered in smiles and raised eyebrows, in shoulders brushing, in skin touching.

Time…there is time. There is still time.


End file.
